


Blooming Desires

by Agamomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Futanari, Gen, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamomo/pseuds/Agamomo
Summary: A pent-up futa dips her toes into exhibitionism.
Kudos: 21





	Blooming Desires

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed that I haven't published a story since 2016. Yeah, about that.
> 
> To address the concerns of long-time readers (if I have any), yes, I am still working on a second chapter to The Mistress' Dream. I have written at least 3 drafts for it by this point and don't know whether Mikoto should get her "revenge" or not. The chapter that story is based off of will be adapted in Railgun T episode 16, which has been delayed to July, so I still have time.
> 
> I also planned at one point to re-edit several of my other stories for better formatting, but I'd really rather forget about them. I'd like to think I've improved a bit since then.
> 
> Anyways. What could lead someone to break a 4-year hiatus from a (brief) career of writing yuri with a story about a futa exhibitionist? Well... It was 3 in the morning and I was on a 30-minute drive back from the next town over when the concept for this story appeared in my mind and took hold over my thoughts. I could picture everything perfectly in my head as the words passed through my mind. Once I got home, I locked myself in my room with a word processor and wrote and wrote and wrote for the next seven hours like I was possessed by a spirit. I finally passed out around 10 AM, woke up some time later, edited around a few words, sat on the manuscript for a week, and finally polished it tonight.
> 
> tl;dr: hedonism. Maybe that means this shouldn't be published at all, but all writing is indulgent to some degree.
> 
> FutaRoMa by Kurenai Yuuji is this story’s prime inspiration.  
> On that note, this story deserves a similar disclaimer: exposing yourself in public is a crime. You will be much better off enjoying exhibitionism-flavored works than actually partaking in it yourself.
> 
> As of 11 June 2020, I am working on a sequel to this. My current vision for this project is a second person choose-your-own-adventure type story. If that comes to fruition, I will push an update to this story in the form of a second chapter and continue the story on a site better suited to that type of story (most likely CHYOA).
> 
> Finally, if you enjoyed this story at all, let me know.

Flora always thought of herself as a girl with a healthy sense of inhibition. Even as the world--and the people--around her grew bolder and more promiscuous, more willing to experiment, Flora’s superego kept her steady. She kept secrets and promises without fail, set aside time for school and held herself to a rigid schedule at all times. She had plenty of opportunities to hook up with guys in her first years of college, but at 19 years old, was still a virgin. Her friends found her good company to go out with, but never the type to overindulge or lose herself.

But on Friday nights, Flora simply couldn’t hold herself back. Maybe it was the accumulated stress of the week weighing down on her shoulders that caused her to stumble on the curb at the end of the sidewalk, or maybe it was because her roommate always left early that day and never came back until the following night. The lack of an audience certainly helped her along. Flora simply had too much to lose if the wrong people found out about either of her biggest secrets.

And so, on Friday nights and Friday nights only, securely locked in her dorm room, she indulged both to her heart’s content. Once the clock struck midnight, Flora would check the locks on the hall and bathroom doors, turn off all the lights, tie her shoulder-length black hair back into a ponytail, drape a blanket around herself in her desk chair, crack open her laptop, and try to quickly relieve her body of the salacious thoughts stockpiled in her head.

The keyword here being “try.” On this particular night, some time around 2 AM, Flora was still gasping and writhing in the seat of her chair, arm furiously shaking under the blanket, searching for release that refused to come. Several times tonight, she looked to be at the end of her search, having found something titillating enough to drive her over the edge--but once she had reached the end of that video, or that story, or that set of pictures, her body insisted it had to be something else. The accumulated heat from her body turned the gap between the blanket and chair into an oven, and while her hand was already soaked from her own juices, it was sweat that let her arms slide across her body so effortlessly.

As Flora checked the clock and realized how long she had been at this, her frustration bubbled up, and on impulse, she scrambled to bundle up the blanket, then tossed it into the laundry hamper underneath her bed. In doing so, she revealed to nobody at all the form of a beautifully proportioned girl pushed to the limits of her own arousal. The force of her gyrating shoulder and wrist sent a ripple through the soft curves of her breasts and thighs. After exposing herself, Flora felt the cold of the air conditioning blow over her body, and just a moment later, her skin broke out into gooseflesh as the soft nubs at the center of her breasts formed themselves into hardened peaks. Flora didn’t know if it was the shock of the cold, or the thrill of seeing her own nude body react to her touch, but this was one of many rituals she made sure to practice on Friday nights. The chill was always a bit uncomfortable at first, but once the stiffness overtook her body, the excitement kept her blood pumping, and the surface of her hardening skin bathed in the tingle of cold and the comfort of warmth.

Of course, Flora’s exposure of the first of her two great secrets was probably not of incredible consequence. Sure, she had a reputation to uphold, but it was ordinary for girls to enjoy masturbation and sex, and she was no different--surely.

The second of Flora’s two great secrets was another hardened part of her flesh, swollen with blood to some eight inches in length, standing like a spire between her legs, tense and leaking precum all over her stomach as her hand glided up and down its shaft. Flora’s cock was flushed red thanks to the friction of her hand, and with each throb, it looked angrier and angrier at its continued denial. Her female equipment was still there, of course, just hidden behind the package in front, as she had a pair of testicles to match, seemingly bursting with hours of desire, occasionally slapping against her thighs or chair with the thrusting of her hips. Although she hadn’t paid it any attention in the past three hours, Flora’s pussy was also swollen and leaking wetness thanks to the residual stimulation.

The fully-functional pair of genitalia worked in tandem to spread a scentscape all throughout the room, and Flora could feel herself lose her mind a bit whenever the smell of her own sodden nether-regions made its way up to her nose. Anyone who caught a whiff of the musk would probably think it was evidence of a couple in the midst of an intense lovemaking session if she didn’t take the precaution of dousing her entire room in Febreze after she eventually finished.

Which... didn’t seem to be far off now, but at some point in these sessions, she always pushed herself a certain distance from the edge and tried to keep herself right around there, just at the peak of arousal, milking the nerve endings for all they were worth in pleasure. At times like this, she would rack whatever braincells she still had which were willing to cooperate and try to find that something which could give her the relief she was craving.

Flora considered herself lucky to get to this point after two hours, and luckier to be finished in less than four. Something about masturbation just numbed her senses to everything else, and it became hard to tell time or notice things around her outside of sparse moments of clarity. At times it occurred to her that this might be unhealthy, but this was also the only indulgence she gave herself at all, so it didn’t bother her that much.

And when she did eventually finish, those extra five minutes, or half hour, or two hours she had spent tugging on her cock would pay dividends in pleasure. And semen. She had yet to figure out an easy way to deal with the mess, but it was always worth it for the afterglow, even if she had covered her towels in what felt like a liter of her own cum. It would eventually come out in the wash anyways.

This moment was so important to her experience that it had to be just _perfect_ , and so, if by chance she had picked the wrong time, or hadn’t shot enough cum, or accidentally rubbed her cock one too many times and failed to catch herself, she’d push her body through the loss and get right back to work as soon as her refractory period was up, no matter the situation. Flora had spent quite a few Saturday mornings catching the sunrise out of the corner of her eye as she jerked a second load onto her already semen-stained body. One particularly brutal night she wasn’t satisfied after that, and lost consciousness on the edge of her third attempt. Thankfully her alarm let her catch herself sleeping in a puddle of her own semen before her roommate did, and she managed to clean everything up and hide the scent in about an hour.

This Friday night didn’t feel any different when she stripped down and started playing with herself, but neither did any of those times. Unfortunately, tonight was different, and absolutely nothing was doing the job for her. She had already gone through everything new that had been posted in the past week, got some enjoyment out of that, gone through some older stuff she had missed, and, after 3 AM, tried to hasten herself by busting out her old favorites. All to no avail. Her cock felt wonderful, but once she got to the ends of these stories or videos, where she was supposed to let herself go and cum, her body refused and kept her at the edge. The overwhelming pleasure of repeatedly slamming into that edge was more than she could take, but never quite enough to push her past the point of no return.

“I’ve got to finish soon... hrrngh... twenty minutes. Th-thirty. Thirty minutes. I’ll cum in thirty minutes no matter what.”

With that thought, she looked for instruction videos. Flora was still a virgin, but based on how much she enjoyed this sort of thing, she figured she must be a submissive. In truth, the visuals didn’t even help much by this point; she was more turned on by the thought of cumming her brains out than by a woman jerking an invisible cock anyways. She picked a good-looking video, turned the volume up, closed her eyes, and jerked herself just as she was told.

And she still couldn’t cum. The next two videos failed too. Her half hour was up, but this was a Friday, and she could never help herself on Fridays, so she kept going. One more half hour.

Curiously, as she browsed the files on her computer, her eyes caught a video she had downloaded a few weeks ago and never watched. The thumbnail was all dark, so it didn’t do the video any favors, but she was at her wit’s end, and so decided to watch it anyways.

The video followed a cute-looking girl around a public city as she took several challenges to expose herself in public. For the most part, a typical softcore porn video with an exhibitionist flair. Flora never disliked these kinds of videos, but something felt different tonight, and thoughts of self-exposure filled her head in ways they never had before.

The pleasure building up in her cock grew, and she felt herself actually get closer to the edge for the first time in hours. It seemed like this was going to be it. She continued watching the video with intent, though in truth, she focused more on the fantasies it set alight in her brain.

This girl was sexy, but she did not seem all that excited to be nude where anyone could see her. Flora, on the other hand, was beside herself with thoughts of the same scenario. The feeling of the chill on her skin magnified thousands of times over. She imagined the feeling of sunlight hitting her bare body and shuddered. Once the girl on screen started masturbating in the corner of a restaurant, Flora imagined herself doing the same and nearly lost it right then and there. As her exposure play escalated, so did Flora’s fantasies. Unfortunately, the video hadn’t built up to any sort of climax--the best part really was the public masturbation--and she felt an incredible emptiness as she gazed into the black screen of her video player, accompanied by a single, crystal clear thought.

“Jerking off in public would probably feel really good...”

Flora gulped. Her hand returned to her cock and brought it back to full hardness as the incredible risk pushed her to want to try it even more. She looked behind the back of her chair, out at the curtain-covered glass doors leading to a small balcony, balls tightening ever more at the thought of finally getting to release. She wrestled with her desires in an attempt to delay the inevitable, but there was no helping it; the thought had already taken root inside of her head. This had to happen or it would take over her mind.

Shaking with fear and arousal in equal measure, Flora pushed out from her desk and clamored up to standing. Her other kept beating away at her cock, trying to keep the blood from flowing out due to gravity, ensuring she’d be hard and ready once she made her way outside the door.

Flora’s legs had gone stiff a few hours into tonight’s session, so she had to ungracefully hobble her way to the door at the other side of the room before unlocking it and peeking outside. The lights on the adjacent balconies were off and there was nobody in the yard below.

“This is it. I’m really about to do this.”

A smile spread across Flora’s trembling lips as she pushed the door all the way open and stepped out onto the balcony. Her body felt like it was about to burn up until the cool night air sent a chill across her skin. The _contrast_ was what really sold the whole thing. Even if the parking lot and garden below her balcony were both completely empty, the cold air biting at her nipples and clashing with the overwhelming heat of her swollen cock made the exposure feel real. Time seemed to slow down as seconds ticked into minutes, and her thoughts turned into mush, creating an audience in her field of view. She didn’t see anyone there... so it was safe to go on, but _maybe there was someone_ \--sitting alone in their car in the dark, or hiding in the shadow of that bush, or maybe someone would look up while turning the corner to the dorm entrance. There wasn’t. _But there could be_.

“I’m about to blow a load of cum all over this balcony where anyone could see me do it.”

Flora had neglected to stroke her cock since she left her room, but her fantasies were doing overtime on her body, and at this point, it hardly even mattered. After hours of edging, just the thought that someone might see her cumming was enough to _make that happen_. Of course, Flora had grown impatient by now, so she helped herself along.

Flora dropped down to a squat and spread her knees as far apart as they would go. Her joints cracked at the motion, sending noise throughout the air and a shock straight through Flora’s heart as she nearly lost her balance. The noise and ensuing gasp that escaped her lips might not have been that loud, but she panicked anyways and reflexively closed her legs, pushing her cock straight upwards against her stomach and pushing her balls upwards on top of her thighs.

“Someone heard me...! I’m going to be spotted!”

At the same time, in different parts of her twisted, perverted head, one part of her brain was too aroused to think and another was demanding a fight-or-flight response. These warring motivations clashed and compromised by doing nothing, and so Flora could do nothing but tighten up with terror and arousal as she waited to see whether or not her suspicions were confirmed. Her breath caught and grew heavier with each ambient noise, and it took all of her power to turn her heaving breaths silent. After what felt like an eternity, Flora felt confident enough to spread her legs once more and fully expose her cock to the midnight air.

“Everyone... There’s a perverted dickgirl about to disgracefully cum her brains out under all of your noses.”

Flora slowly wrapped her grip around the stiff appendage and began to stroke. By the time her pinky finger reached the head of her cock, her balls were already tight against her body and she knew there was no going back.

“I’m so close to the edge that I don’t care what happens anymore, so please watch me cumMMMM~~”

Flora’s head went completely white as her cock tensed up in rhythm before spewing out shot after shot of thick semen. Any and all thoughts crossing her mind right now--concerns about how much noise she would make, where that cum was going to go, or if there was anyone in the balconies beside her--were pushed out of her mind by the overwhelming bliss.

The first few shots fired right over the side of the balcony, and the next few were caught by Flora’s hand, which spread the semen back over her cock as it pumped even harder. Her ignored pussy followed suit, splashing her feet and the ground of the balcony below them. If there was any use in keeping quiet after that, well, Flora was too far gone to even try, and muffled groans soon turned to impassioned, unstable cries as she swung her hips against the movement of her hand. Doing so turned her cock upwards, and so one or two shots made their way straight up into the air before dispersing into droplets, splattering over the top of her breasts and rolling down her body. After a few strokes, her mind caught up with her and realized it was a _really bad idea_ to be moaning like a whore when her neighbors could probably hear her, and she reflexively smacked her other hand tight against her mouth.

Unfortunately, not only was she too late, doing so caused her to lose her balance. Flora let out another moan at full volume before tumbling over and falling back into her dorm room. She kept her legs bent up in the air, hoping this would conceal them in the room along with the rest of her body. Meanwhile, her other hand was hot-glued to her stiff cock as it poured a few more shots over the underside of her breasts and neck while she whined into her own hand. Her pussy continued leaking juices, which soon built up enough to trickle down her ass and onto the floor below.

The hand covering her face slammed back down onto the carpet behind her as she tried to leverage against the ground and right herself, and in the process, her cock fired one solid rope of jizz across her lips and nose before her orgasm started to die down. Once Flora could feel her legs again, she closed the glass door with her foot and splayed her body out over the ground, chest heaving up and down, trying to offset the intensity of what had just overtaken her.

In the past minute or so, Flora had made a total mess of herself, the balcony, some of the ground beneath it, and this part of the room, which belonged to her roommate. It was going to take a hell of a lot of cleaning to hide all of this, and of all the times she spent Friday night masturbating, this was easily the most shortsighted and destructive.

And none of that mattered, because all Flora could think about was the euphoria that had overtaken her body post-orgasm. The ground beneath her floated away as the strength flooded out of her muscles. Just before she lost consciousness, one final thought made its way to the front of her mind: this was the best Friday night ever.


End file.
